El misterio del diamante perdido
by AleCFS
Summary: ¡El diamante de la felicidad ha sido robado! Y la reportera novata Miku Hatsune esta decidida a resolver el caso. En aquel barco se ha de encontrar 9 personas que junto a ella tratan de encontrar al culpable. Pero la pregunta es…¿el culpable estará entre ellos? Fanfiction basa en la canción de Hitoshizuku-P (pequeño prólogo,la existencia de MikuxLen puede decidirse en la 1ra semana
1. Chapter 1

Esta mañana me informaron de que partiría un crucero donde se realizaría una subasta por el diamante que se dice que trae la felicidad. Esta mañana fue el comienzo de el que sería uno de los días más significativos de mi carrera… "¡Es más que obvio que el culpable fue nada más y nada menos que tu!". Aquel hombre de cabello color lila dijo apuntadome con su dedo juzgador. "!Y ahí están uno de su cómplices!". Agrego mirando con enojo al par de rubios junto a mi "¡¿Como se atreve?!". La rubia junto a mi dijo indignada dando un paso al frente "Por favor, no podría estar más claro ¿quien se ha estado ocupando de saber de cada movimiento, cada descubrimiento y cada detalle de este misterio? Obviamente la misma persona que quiere saber cuando llegara su momento de escapar". El hombre me acuso Todos dirigieron sus miradas a mi. Una fría gota de sudor corría por mi frente, trague saliva para tratar de calmar mis nervios. Estaba inmóvil, mis manos temblaban, yo no era la persona que buscaban, yo no robe el diamante, yo no soy la responsable de la herida del gobernador ¿pero que podía hacer? Estaba entre la espada y la pared, todos me miraban esperando una respuesta. Abrí temblorosamente mi boca y trate de hablar. "O-oigan yo no lo hice, lo juro... H-ha de haber un detalle que no he revisado aún, algo que no he visto, yo puedo demostrar mi inocencia si me permiten unos minutos...". Dije con la esperanza de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de resolver este misterio de una vez por todas El me miro algo desconfiado mientras lo otros no sabían que decir. "De acuerdo, pero solo porque te debo un favor...". Aquel hombre dijo. Yo asentí en respuesta, con algo más de calma, aunque era muy pronto para aliviarme. Fui a sentarme en uno de los acolchados asientos de aquel salón en el que estábamos reunidos, todos seguían mirándome pero yo solo me concentré en tratar de recordar cada detalle Desde aquella mañana... Cuando todo comenzó….. 


	2. Chapter 2

Era muy temprano en la mañana, lo suficiente como para que pudiera verse el hermoso cielo azul de aquel día

Yo caminaba victoriosa, con un universo en mi cabeza, por fin había conseguido que me dieran mi primer trabajo como reportera

Ah...todavía puedo recordarlo

"¡¿Como que también estas enfermo?!" El jefe del periódico grito a través del teléfono. "¡Pues yo no voy a ir a un estúpido barco a ver como todos esos ricachones pelean por una estúpida piedra!" El agrego

Luego un gran suspiro vino de su boca

"¡Chica de los cafés!" El grito

Yo voltee rápidamente a ver que necesitaba, tratando de no tirar los cafés que estaban en mi bandeja

"¿Quieres tu primer trabajo?" Mi jefe dijo

La bandeja cayo de mis manos mientras una gran sonrisa apareció

Así es, es obvio que yo fui la primera elección

Creo que me perdí demasiado en mis pensamientos por que no note cuando choqué con alguien, quien supongo, miraba a barco también

Hubiera caído al suelo si mi espalda no hubiese sido sujetada por un...lindo y guapo rubio.

Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello estaba hacia atrás, sus labios se movían pero no preste mucha atención a lo que decían

Creo que fue algo como "No te emociones, te sostuve por accidente..." Y luego me dejo caer al suelo

Volví a la realidad y cuando me levanté mire hacia los lados y el ya no estaba. Suspire y continúe caminando...solo para ser empujada por otra rubia. "¡Wo-!" Estuve a punto de caer...otra vez, pero por suerte recupere el equilibrio

La rubia volteó y en ese momento me di cuenta de que era policía. "Lo siento civil." Ella dijo

"No se preocupe." Yo respondí, luego vi que mi cámara estaba en el suelo así que la recogí rápidamente

Ella miro mi cámara. "¿Eres reportera?" Me pregunto

Yo parpadee. "Um, si..." Dije rascando mi cabeza. "Es mi primer día." Agregue

"El mío también." Ella dijo, luego se acercó un poco a mi. "¿Quieres una buena historia? Quédate conmigo." Susurro

"¿Eh?" Pregunte. Ella se alejó y me miro con una gran sonrisa

"La acción siempre esta con los policías." Ella dijo orgullosa

Yo incline mi cabeza, eso tenía sentido para mi. Ella comenzó a caminar y yo solo la seguí

Mire hacia al barco, era un barco grande y elegante. Era increíble. Tome mi cámara y comencé a tomar fotos de aquel gran barco, en ese momento vi volar a un par de extrañas palomas. Quedaron muy bien en la foto pero llamaron mi atención de una manera extraña

"¡Oh no!" La voz de una chica se escucho a la distancia. La rubia tomo mi muñeca y me arrastro hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz

Ahí estaba una chica de cabello verde usando una chaqueta larga y beige que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. "Mis palomas..." La chica susurro poniendo su mano en su frente

"¿Algún problema señorita?" La rubia junto a mi pregunto

La chica miro hacia los lados nerviosa. "N-no oficial ¿por que pregunta tal cosa?"ella dijo riendo nerviosamente

"La escuche gritar 'oh no' " La oficial dijo, arqueando una de sus cejas. Yo solo observaba

"¿Yo? C-creo que se ha confundido de persona oficial." Ella rió moviendo su mano

"Ya veo..." La rubia entrecerró sus ojos. Al igual que ella, yo no creía mucho en las palabras de la sospechosa señorita. "Tratare de encontrar a la persona que grito entonces, disculpe la molestia..." La rubia inclino su sombrero en forma de reverencia y camino lejos

Yo mire hacia el equipaje de la señorita de cabello verde, ciertamente sus valijas eran muy peculiares, con detalles delicados pero aún así con apariencia resistente. Si he de ser una reportera exitosa seguro estaré viajando todo el tiempo, no me vendría mal tener unas valijas de ese estilo

Tome mi cámara, dispuesta a tomar una foto de las valijas para usarlas como referencia pero repentinamente una mano tapo el lente de esta.

"¿Que cree que esta haciendo?" La chica de cabello verde me pregunto

Yo incline mi cabeza, algo confundida. "Sus valijas me parecieron muy bonitas..." Dije

"Por supuesto, la fotógrafa toma fotos de mi equipaje y dice que es solo porque cree que es lindo..." Ella me respondió, no creyendo mucho en mis razones

"...que otra razón podría...un momento..." Me di cuenta de algo extraño ¿por que esta chica llevaba tal cantidad de valijas si el viaje en el barco no sería muy largo? Entonces me percate de que había una jaula con un manto que dejaba una esquina de esta descubierta. "Las palomas..." Susurre, luego moví mi mano lentamente hacia una de las valijas y la voltee. "¿Guminia la grande?..." Pregunte después de leer lo que estaba escrito en el otro lado de la valija. "Fue-"

La chica suspiro. "Si he sido yo la que ha gritado..." Ella me interrumpió. "Soy ilusionista y me contrataron para presentarme en el barco..." Añadió

"Ya veo..." Yo dije. "¿Pero por que no le dijo la verdad al oficial?" Pregunte

"Porque se supone que las palomas no existirían hasta la presentación de esta noche cuando yo las haría aparecer..." Ella dijo mirando hacia abajo

"¿Que?" Yo pregunte. Siempre fui una persona fácil de impresionar cuando a magia se refería. Una vez fui pareja de un mago, siempre que íbamos a comer el aparecía billetes y con eso pagaba, era muy lindo

Ella me miro. "No me vea así por favor...no me diga que usted..." Ella dijo ante mi mirada un poco desilusionada. Ella suspiro y se inclinó cerca de mi. "Le diré un secreto..." Susurro. "No existe tal cosa como magia...solo existe las ilusiones y aquellos que las creen..." Añadió

Yo parpadee y asentí lentamente. Eso me recordó a la razón por la que deje de ver a aquel chico. Descubrí que los billetes que el aparecía eran provenientes de my billetera

"Prometa que el tema de las palomas será un secreto entre ambas..." La chica pidió

Yo asentí de nuevo. "No se preocupe señorita Guminia, su secreto estará a salvo conmigo." Le dije

"Muchas gracias." Ella agradeció con una pequeña reverencia. "Mi nombre es Gumi Megpoid por cierto, Guminia es solo mi nombre artístico." Agrego

"Oh, es un gusto conocerla señorita Megpoid, mi nombre es Miku Hatsune." Dije sonriendo

"Mucho gusto señorita Hatsune." Ella me dijo luego alzo la vista. "Creo que ahora debo buscar mis palomas, con permiso." Ella tomo un gran sombrero y lo puso en su cabeza, luego tomo una bolsa de semillas se alejó

No pude evitar reír un poco ante eso

"La actuación no es su fuerte al parecer..." Una mujer junto a mi rió suavemente

Yo gire solo para que mis ojos se abrieran como platos. "U-usted es la famosa actriz Meiko Sakine..." Dije sin poder creerlo

Ella rió suavemente. "Si, esa soy yo ¿con quien tengo el gusto?" Ella me pregunto

"E-emm yo soy Miku Hatsune, futura fotógrafa estrella de el periódico de la ciudad..." Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. No pude evitarlo supongo

Ella arqueo una ceja. "Cielo santo, tiene grandes aspiraciones. Me recuerda un poco a una vieja amiga." Ella dijo

"¿Enserio?" Pregunte con ilusión. No podía creer que de verdad había entablado una pequeña actriz con una actriz famosa, digo, hay personas que esperan un momento como ese durante toda su vida y yo en mi primer día como fotógrafa pude vivir esa experiencia

"Si, vivía mucho en las nubes y por eso nunca pudo cumplir su sueño." Ella dijo

"...¿eh?" Dije. Eso no fue del todo inspirador debo decir

"Oh disculpe, alguien me llama." Ella dijo mirando a un grupo de personas. "¿Quiere una foto?" Me pregunto

"U-umm, seguro." Tome rápidamente mi cámara y tome una fotografía de la elegante actriz. El cielo azul contrastaba increíblemente con su vestido y el hecho de que el barco podía verse hacia la foto aún mejor. A mi jefe de seguro le encantará

"Bueno, me despido señorita Hatsune, espero oír más de usted en el futuro, solo asegurase de pisar tierra a tiempo." Me dijo antes de alejarse

Yo la mire mientras caminaba, sus caderas se contoneaban de una manera femenina y sensual más no vulgar. Esa mujer era toda una dama. Me pregunto si algún día seré una dama como ella

De repente sentí que alguien me arrastro lejos de el lugar donde me encontraba. "¡¿E-eh?!" Pregunte confundida

Esa persona tiró de mi brazo hacia abajo lo que me hizo flexionar mis rodillas. Mire a un lado para ver a una rubia, pero no cualquier rubia. "¿Oficial?" Pregunte

"¡Shhh!" Ella respondió, mirando fijamente hacia el frente. "Te ayudo a encontrar una historia..." Susurro

"¿Huh?" Trate de seguir su mirada y encontré al rubio que me había atrapado antes hablando con una chica que realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Se veía cansada. "El..." Dije en voz baja

"Len Kagamine..." La rubia dijo con algo de rabia

Yo la mire y no respondí, parecía enojada y mi deseo no era empeorar la situación

" Heredo el negocio de su padre..." Ella dijo

"¿Negocio?" Pregunte inclinando mi cabeza

"Es el mafioso más grande de esta ciudad..." Ella murmuró

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco y mire rápidamente al rubio. Lo mire con algo de decepción, es lo lógico, pero me hace sentir mal saber que por fin me gusta un chico después de tanto tiempo y resulta ser un mafioso. "Perfecto..." Dije para mi misma. En ese momento me di cuenta de que la oficial ya no estaba junto a mi, estaba corriendo hacia al mafioso y a la chica. "¿A-ah? ¡Espera!" Corrí tras ella para detenerla, ciertamente no quería que mi primera historia fuera el asesinato de aquella oficial por parte de aquel mafioso

Me congele cuando vi a la chica saltar sobre el y golpearlo. La gente se alejó rápidamente, formando un círculo en el cual la pelea entre la ley y el crimen, la adormilada e indiferente chica y de alguna forma yo nos encontrábamos

"¡O-oigan! ¡Paren ya!" Yo dije tratando de detener la pelea, pero no parecía funcionar

"¡Te pudrirás en la cárcel!" La escuchaba gritar

"¿¡De que estas hablando?!" El le respondía

La chica de cabello casi blanco bostezo y sencillamente tiró de el cabello de ambos para separarlos. "Es muy temprano en la mañana...tengan respeto por las personas que desean disfrutar de su mañana tranquila..." Dijo tranquilamente

El par de rubios pareció haber accedido a la petición de la chica. Se levantaron y se miraron mortalmente el uno al otro.

"Esto no ha terminado..." Dijo la rubia

"Yo creo que si lo hizo..." El rubio se sacudió y sonrió

La rubia estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el otra vez pero esta vez pude detenerla a tiempo. "¡No olvides el nombre de Rin Kagamine! ¡Porque ese el nombre de la persona que te encerrara en prisión!" Ella grito. "Y-" ella se acercó a mi. "¿Como es que te llamas?" Susurro

"¿Eh? Miku...Miku Hatsune." Le respondí

"¡Miku Hatsune hará que todos te vean y que tu vergüenza sea eterna!" Ella grito

Mi cara se tornó pálida. '¿Por qué debo ser parte de esto?' Pensé. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí que alguien tomaba mi barbilla y alzaba mi cara, mis ojos se encontraron con esos intensos ojos azules de nuevo. Nuestros labios estaban tan cerca. Sentí mi cara arder un poco, tal vez era el sol

"Asegúrate de tomar mi mejor lado muñeca..." El murmuro

Yo no pude responder, solo lo vi alejarse y reírse

"Wow, que idiota..." La chica dijo mientras lo miraba

"Voy a matarlo..." La oficial, cuyo nombre recién había descubierto era Rin dijo

Yo no podía hablar, solo sabía que no lo dejaría burlarse de mi de esa manera

"¿Quien es usted civil?" Rin le pregunto a la chica

La chica la miro con pereza. "Soy Mayu, soy la mecánica de el barco." Dijo ella

La oficial saco una libreta. "¿De que hablaba con el mafioso?" Le pregunto

"¿Mafioso? Pues no tenía ni idea..." Ella bostezó. "El tipo solo trato de coquetear conmigo..." Agrego

En ese momento me di cuenta de que debía dejar de buscar a los cretinos. Como sea, tratare de enfocarme en lo importante, mi carrera como reportera, ese mafioso era problema de la oficial Rin.

Me le acerque a la chica. Para entonces ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. "¿Le importaría darme detalles acerca de la estructura de el barco señorita?" Le pregunte tomando mi libreta también

Ella parpadeo. "Lo siento, no se me permite, es por seguridad." Me dijo

"¿Seguridad?" La oficial Rin pregunto

"Quieren asegurarse de que nadie usara la información para infiltrarse y realizar un escándalo..." La mecánica nos dijo

"Supongo que el hecho de que mucha gente importante ha sido invitada es la razón por la que toman tales medidas de seguridad..." Dije mirando hacia el barco

"Exacto." Afirmo la mecánica

"En ese caso no le quitare el ojo de encima a ese Kagamine..." La rubia dijo y camino hacia donde se había ido el mafioso

"Oye..." Mayu me toco con su codo para llamar mi atención de forma discreta

Yo gire a verla. "¿Si?" Dije e incline mi cabeza un poco

Ella se inclinó. "¿No te parece raro que esos dos se parezcan tanto y que tengan el mismo apellido?" Susurro ella en mi oreja

Yo solo parpadee. Ciertamente esa era una pregunta interesante y por supuesto que me parecía extraño, pero por más que me asustaba saber la respuesta mi instinto de reportera me obligaba a buscar la verdad...

Pero por otro lado ese no era mi asunto e involucrarme sería descortés

"Debería hacer algo con ese mal hábito de murmurar lo que piensa..." Mayu dijo

Yo di un pequeño salto. "¿Huh?" Mi cara se tornó rosa

"Alguien que este lo suficientemente cerca puede oírla..." Ella me dijo

Yo solo reí nerviosamente y mire hacia otro lado. "Oh...¿no es ese el gobernador?" Dije al percatarme de el hombre de traje y cabello azul

"Eso parece." Mayu me dijo, no impresionada en lo absoluto

"¿Crees que pueda conseguir una foto de el?" Le pregunte a la mecánica con un pequeño brillo en mis ojos

"Si eres lo suficientemente intrépida..." Ella se rió un poco. "Ese hombre parece del tipo estirado." Ella agrego

"¿Estirado? No lo se, creo que su trabajo le exige cierto nivel de seriedad..." Le dije mirando hacia al hombre quien estaba junto a una mujer de cabello rosa. "Tratare de conseguir una fotografía..." Dije con determinación

"Buena suerte Miku, debo irme a hacer unas revisiones al barco, te veo luego." Ella bostezo. "¿Por que esto tuvo que empezar tan temprano...?" Murmuro mientras se alejaba

Yo no pude evitar reírme un poco hacia su actitud. Tome mi cámara y la mire por unos segundos para pensar que es lo que haría, lo menos que necesitaba era ganarme el desagrado de un político ya que los riesgos de eso son bien conocidos

Trague saliva y me acerque de la forma más casual que mis piernas temblorosas me permitieron. Debo decir que encontré extraño que el gobernador no contara con al menos un hombre para protegerlo, pero decidí ignorarlo y continuar. Al parecer llame la atención de la señorita de cabello rosa

"Tiene una admiradora señor gobernador..." Ella río suavemente

El hombre la miro algo confundido y luego me miro a mi. "¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?" Me pregunto

Yo asentí. "Soy la fotógrafa de el periódico de la ciudad ¿sería molestia si tomo algunas fotos de usted, señor gobernador?" Le pregunte cortésmente

El estrecho sus ojos. "¿Del periódico de la ciudad...?" Me pregunto no muy convencido

"...si." Le respondí. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto

El se me acercó. "Ahora enserio niñita ¿quien te envió?" Me pregunto

Yo parpadee y me moví lejos. "No comprendo..." Dije, viéndolo muy confundida

Su expresión se tornó fría "Puedes hacerlo de la forma fácil..." Dijo antes de tomar un teléfono de su bolsillo. "O de la difícil..." Agrego

Eso realmente me hizo temblar. "Y-yo..."

Creo que el hombre habría dado la orden para liquidarme si la mujer de cabello rosa no hubiese tomado mi tarjeta de empleado de el periódico de mi bolsillo y se la hubiese mostrado

"Mil disculpas, se que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero la chica no esta mintiendo." Ella dijo

El gobernador la miro a ella y luego a mi. Yo solo pude asentir para confirmar las palabras de la mujer

El hombre de cabello azul puso su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo. "Discúlpeme señorita...Hatsune..." Dijo leyendo mi tarjeta

"No hay problema señor..." Dije, ignorando todo lo ocurrido. "Acerca de las fotos..." Agregue, tratando de cambiar el tema

"Solo una ¿esta bien?" Me dijo. La forma en la que lo dijo no sonó de lo mas amigable, pero tampoco grosero

Yo asentí. Una es mejor que nada ¿verdad?

"Que sean dos..." La mujer dijo antes de abrazar el brazo del gobernador. "Merezco al menos una fotografía con usted ¿no cree?" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

El gobernador solo la miro sin dar una respuesta. "Esta bien..." Dijo seriamente

Yo parpadee tratando de comprender la escena pero al final solo me encogí de hombros y tome una foto de la pareja.

La mujer se separó de el gobernador. "Gracias señorita Hatsune, espero poder verla después para que me de una copia de la foto." Dijo dulcemente.

"No se preocupe." Le sonreí. La señorita asintió y me entrego dos tarjetas, una fue la que tomo de mi bolsillo y la otra fue su tarjeta de presentación. "...¿usted es Luka Megurine? ¡Mucho gusto!" La mire impresionada.

La señorita Megurine era conocida como una de las mejores doctores del país, capas de curar enfermedades realmente graves en cuestión de horas utilizando sus fórmulas especiales, los componentes de estas fórmulas son un secreto sin embargo

"El gusto es mío..." Respondió ella. "Si me disculpan, creo que ya se abrieron las puertas del barco." Dijo antes de caminar hacia las escaleras de el barco

Yo la mire con admiración y luego vi al gobernador de nuevo. "¿Es su amiga?" Le pregunte

El la miro fijamente. "Jamás en mi vida había visto a esa mujer antes..." Dijo calladamente

Yo incline mi cabeza. Eso fue extraño...

El me miro de nuevo. "¿Puede tomar la foto ahora?" Pregunto algo impaciente. Yo asentí y obedecí su petición. Tan pronto como lo hice el gobernador se volteó y camino hacia las escaleras

Yo lo mire a el y luego al cielo. Ilusionistas, actrices, mafiosos, doctores, políticos...¿es esto lo que me espera de ahora en adelante? Si es así, ejerceré mi profesión hasta el final, soy la fotógrafa estrella después de todo y estaré siempre lista a cualquier situación. Tal vez yo no sea la persona que se llevará el diamante a casa pero estoy segura de que me dará la misma o incluso más felicidad que al propietario

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. "Diamante de la felicidad, has tu cometido..." Dije para mi misma, luego subí las escaleras y entre al barco donde se crearía el misterio más grande que hayamos visto

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

"¡Lo sabía!" Escuche a alguien celebrar junto a mi

Salí de mis recuerdos solo para ver a dos rubios realmente cerca de mi. "¿Eh?" Pregunte

"Te gusté desde el primer momento en que me viste~" Len dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

"¿Que?" Pregunte

"No debería murmurar sus pensamientos de esa manera señorita Miku." La oficial Rin me sugirió

Mi cara se ruborizo completamente. "¡¿E-ehhhh?!"

Mayu negó con la cabeza. "Se lo advertí..."

"¿Así que te gustaron mis hermosos e intensos ojos azules eh?~" Len se rio

"¡Usted mismo lo dijo! Gustaron, guste. Todo en pasado." Dije yo, molesta, sin embrago trate de no descontrolarme

Por suerte la oficial Rin derribo al mafioso y lo puso contra el suelo. "¡Deja de ser un estorbo y déjala seguir recordando inútil!" Gruño

Yo suspire y cubrí mi cara. "Esto no puede estar pasando..." Dije

"Hey..." Alguien toco gentilmente mi hombro. Mire hacia arriba y me encontré con un par de ojos verdes. "Creo que mereces privacidad..." Murmuro, dándome un pañuelo

Yo parpadee y le sonreí. "Gracias..." Dije, luego tome el pañuelo y lo use para cubrir mi boca

'Esta bien...¿en dónde estaba?'

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

AleCFS: Feliz año nuevo para todos :D

He regresado de la muerte para tratar de actualizar las historias(enserio discúlpenme u . u )

Con respecto al LenxMiku déjenme decirles que por un momento pensé en no hacerlo, pero ya que el único comentario que se opuso fue... (-｡-;) bueno ustedes lo vieron, decidí que si habría una dosis leve de LenxMiku (si quieren más LenxMiku lean rejected o la máscara(no, no lean esa) )

Mucho amor para ustedes 3 •


End file.
